You did WHAT?
by ReviewMaster52497
Summary: first fanfic, so plz r&r. im havin troubles with my spell check and keyboard, but they should be fine. rated M for later chapters. plz give me ideas.


**First fanfic, so plz be NICE!!**** just dont be afraid to speak your mind. I dont really want any flames, though, I mean, come on people. how mad would you be if this was your first fanfic and I came up and totally dissed it after you spent hours at the keyboard, struggled through writer's block, and missed 2/3 of your meals every day just so you could finish your stupid effin story?! (end of rant)**

so, here goes:

* * *

_Oh he is soo HOT!! ARYA, stop thinking like that! He is the only free rider left! Do you really want to patronize the last free rider in the world?! Oh, I can't help myself. Just look at those perfectly toned abs, the magnificently porportioned biceps, and the strongest pair of shoulders I have ever seen._

"Arya, you ready to go?"

"Oh, what? Yea, I'm ready." I snapped out of my trance like a bullet from a gun.

"Well, let's get goin' then."

I watched Eragon stride across the clearing and climb onto Saphira. He made the short jumps up her foreleg with ease, with all the grace of a swan. Once he was situated, he held a hand out towards me to help me up. I grabbed his hand and felt an electric current go up my arm from just the touch of it. I climbed up into the saddle behind him, the front of my hips pressing up against his round buttocks. I wrapped my arm around his stomach and felt his abs flex and unflex as he leaned into Saphira's movements.

_You should really try to keep those thoughts out of your head, little one._

_Saphira?!_

_Well, I don't see another blue dragon talking to you._

_How did you know what I was talking about?_

_Well any louder were your thoughts and Galbatorix himself would've heard you._

_Oh very funny. My ribs are cracking._

_They'll be cracked even more if you don't duck soon._

Only years of grueling training saved me on that one. A branch flew out of nowhere and I narrowly escaped getting my head cut off.

_You could've warned my about that. _I accused the blue giant that, if dragons could smile, was smirking up at me with a smile from ear to ear.

_Oh, but where's the fun in that?_

_Saphiraa... _I growled.

_Yes, your highness?_

_Grrr..._

_Well, there's no need to descriminate against me by growling._

_What? I wasn't even..._

_Hang on!_

We came in low and fast. The small troop of King Galbatorix's troops were no match.

* * *

**Later that night...**

* * *

"Eragon?"

"Yea, Arya?"

"Would you like to play a game?"

"A game?"

"Yea, you know, something to pass the time."

"Ok, what did you have in mind?"

"How about Dwarven Stout?"

"How do you play?"

"Ok, first we need a third player, three mugs, a lot of ale, and three decks of playing cards. We each get our own deck. We each draw a card and whoever has lowest takes a swig. The last person standing wins."

"How would we get knocked out drinking ale?"

"I'm going to have Angela make a sleeping potion and we are going to mix it in with the ale."

"Ook... I'll get Saphira and we can get the supplies and start the game."

* * *

**Two hours later...**

* * *

"It'syourturnEragon."

"Yoursluringyourwords,Arya."

We were both stone drunk and Saphira was passed out on the floor. The first two kegs hadn't lasted long, and considering Saphira drained the only one with the sleeping powder in it with one go, they were going to pass out from drunkness.

"NoI'mnot,,Icanfeelit."

"Keepdreaming,elflord."

"That'sjusttheproblem."

"What'stheproblemArya?"

"I'vebeendreamingfortoolongnow.I ,sowhydon'twemakesomethingofit?"

"Idon'tknow,maybewe'renotsupposedto."

"Andwhyshouldn'twe?"

"Idon'tknow,'t."

"WhatwouldBromknow,he'sdead,remeemmber?"

"Youhaveapoint."

",."

* * *

**So, what do you think? Should Eragon go to her tree home? What would happen if he did? What would happen if he didn't? Why is the sky blue? R&R pllzzz. ReviewMaster52497, logging off.**

**...**

**Hello? Are you still there? Why are you still reading this? I said I was loggin off and your still here! Are you stalking me? STALKER!! STALKER!! STALKER!!**

**beep...beep...beep..beep...**


End file.
